Technical Field
This disclosure relates to mobile navigation systems, including mobile navigations systems incorporated into cell phones.
Description of Related Art
Mobile navigation systems provide guidance about how to navigate to a destination. Upon arrival, however, a user may need to perform one or more tasks that can be time consuming and/or that can cause confusion.